A New Diagnosis
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: My first fanfiction is obviously going to be a sick Ethan and caring Cal hehe. Hope it is okay.
1. Signs and Symptons

**Hi all! I have been reading a lot of fanficiton about Blue Bloods and Cal and Ethan in Casualty (They are my favourite!) so I thought I would give it a go after reading so much inspiration! I have edited Saturday night's (03.07.15) episode a little but not too much.**

It was 6am. Ethan and Cal's shift was to start in just under two hours. Ethan was already awake and dressed. He sat at the counter in his kitchen with a glass of water waiting for his brother to wake up. Half an hour later Cal had finally made an appearance into the kitchen when he found his brother chugging a glass of water.

"Woah Nibbles, you're drinking that water like it's going out of style!" chuckled the older brother. Ethan took the glass away from his mouth, smiled at his brother and got up to refill it.

"Sorry, just really thirsty"

"Are you okay? You were going to the bathroom a few times last night." Cal asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Cal I'm fine, I promise. Now come on we will be late for our shift" the younger man smiled at his brother again, put the glass in the sink and left to go to the bathroom, Cal watched him leave the room.

The two brothers arrived at the ED, waiting to see what today brings. As they were walking past reception Ethan got a sudden wave of blurred vision. He stopped in his tracks, and started blinking repeatedly until he got his vision back. Cal who was unaware Ethan stopped, turned around and saw his brother standing in the middle of reception, Cal walked back over to his brother. "Ethan what are you looking at?"

When Ethan finally got his vision back he turned his head to see Cal looking at him. Suddenly Ethan remembered what Cal asked him.

"Oh I was just looking at how empty the ED is looking" Ethan lied quickly. Cal still looked at him then at the ED waiting area.

"I wouldn't bet it will stay like that for too long!" Cal chuckled, and then both the brothers walked to the staff room,

In the staffroom Ethan grabbed another glass of water after changing into his scrubs and quickly downed it before he starts his shift. As he was putting his glass in the sink, Robyn poked her head in the staffroom looking for Ethan.

"Ethan? Lily wants you to assess her on a hand injury" Robyn smiled with her head in the doorway peaking round the corner. Ethan, who was leaning in front of the sink turned around and nodded with a smile in return.

Ethan found Lily in cubicle three getting the equipment ready to remove the glass from a young man's hand.

"Hello I'm Dr Hardy, what's happened here Dr Chao?" Ethan greeted then looked at Lily.

"Right well this is Leon, he appears to have some glass embedded in the palm of his hand and I will be removing it here as it isn't very deep." Lily gave Ethan a smile.

While Lily was finishing the procedure, Ethan started looking a little pale and feeling a little dizzy. He stared down at the floor. Robyn took notice into this.

"Dr Hardy, are you okay?" Robyn asked with worry in her voice but didn't let her professionalism slip in front of a patient, Lily looked up from the hand of a patient to her ill looking friend. Ethan stared down at the floor a few seconds later and looked back up at Robyn and Lily, staring at him worryingly.

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Right well done Lily, come find me later and we can write the notes up" Ethan smiled then walked back to the staffroom and sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Cal is Ethan okay?" Robyn asked as she walked up to Cal.

"What's happened?" Cal knew straight away something was wrong.

"He was with me and Lily performing a procedure and he just started getting very pale, then he just walked off after we finished" Robyn replied still sounding quite worried. Cal dropped his notes on the nurses station and went to find his brother.

Cal went to the staffroom to find his brother unconscious on the floor.

"Ethan! Can I get some help in here?!"

 **Oh dear oh dear. What is wrong with Ethan? Hope it was okay. Chapter two is up! Lily's flirting with Ethan in the episode had me in hysterics, I chose to not edit that part in as I didn't want to ruin such a good scene!**


	2. The Results

**Okay time for part two! What is wrong with Ethan?**

"Ethan? Ethan, can you hear me?" the voice was faint but Ethan could still work out who it was.

"Cal?" he spoke as he opened his eyes and his vision was becoming more and more clear. He could see Cal.

Cal sighed in relief. "Nice of you to finally join us. You had me worried for a sec there. You were out cold!"

"What's going on? What happened?" Ethan asked as he looked around to see he was on a trolley in Resus.

"You tell me Nibbles. Robyn said you looked unwell so I went to find you and you were sparko on the floor in the staffroom"

Ethan stared at his brother for a second then started to look embarrassed.

Zoe walked into to resus almost 10 minutes later.

"Ah Ethan welcome back!" she joked. Ethan gave a light smile still feeling embarrassed.

"How you feeling?" she asked, joke moment had passed, time to get serious.

"Bit lightheaded and embarrassed" Ethan spoke with his head facing down.

"Ah don't worry it happens" She smiled at him

Cal can I have a quiet word with you outside? Rita will keep an eye on Ethan" Zoe assured Cal as he watched Rita walk over to Ethan beginning a conversation as the two doctors stepped outside.

"Cal do you know if your family has any history of diabetes or epilepsy?" Cal looked at her trying to think.

"Our dad had diabetes, I don't know who else. Why? Has this got anything to do with Ethan?" Cal asked starting to get worried. Zoe just looked at him before speaking.

"Has Ethan been drinking or been going to the bathroom a lot lately?"

"Yeah he has why? Zoe you're kind of freaking me out a little" Cal was being honest. Why was Zoe asking all these questions?

"Right given what you said there is a possibility Ethan is showing signs of Diabetes but I want to take a blood test just to be on the safe side. In the mean time don't mention this to him, I don't want him to get stressed out." Zoe gave Cal a smile then walked off to get a needle. Cal walked back into to resus.

"Is everything okay?" Ethan asked as he noticed his brother walk back in the room. Rita put her hand on Ethan's hand and gave him a friendly smile before walking away giving the brothers some privacy.

"Yeah everything is fine" Cal lied "but Zoe does need to take a blood test just to be on the safe side"

After the blood test was done and was awaiting the results, Cal stood there thinking.

 _What if he did have diabetes? What if he will get ill like dad did? Though Dad didn't exactly look after himself very well with his diabetes and his drinking and I know Ethan can as he isn't really a drinker but what if something bad happens? Like he will need a kidney transplant or something?_

Cal probably thought he was being dramatic but what if that was the actual case.

He was standing at the nurses station looking through some notes while his brother got some rest. Zoe walked over to Cal with the results, Cal looked up at Zoe and knew from her facial expression that it was not good news.

Zoe and Cal walked into resus to see Ethan just staring into space but came back to reality when he heard footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked as he looked at Zoe and Cal's faces "Cal, what is it?" He was starting to get agitated.

"The results from your bloods came back and Ethan, you have Type 1 Diabetes" Ethan's colour just drained from his face.

 _Diabetes? Like what Dad had?_

"Ethan? Ethan?" Cal saw that Ethan completely zoned out but snapped back into reality again, he quickly stared back up at Cal and Zoe.

"Don't worry Ethan, though there isn't a cure for diabetes, there is still treatment" Zoe said with a smile to make the young doctor feel more at ease.

"But Dad died from his diabetes" Ethan said with worry in his voice, Cal reassured him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Dad died because doctors advised him to have a healthier lifestyle but he chose the alcohol instead" Ethan had sudden sense of relief across his face, he knew he was pretty much healthy anyway.

"Ethan since you are looking and feeling better, how about we all go for a quiet chat in my office and talk about further actions" Ethan nodded at Zoe's proposal and made his way slowly off the bed and the three of them headed for Zoe's office. Ethan kept his head up and knew that he will be okay.

 **I'm going to leave this story here. Hope it was okay. I thought I would keep my first story short and simple anyway I hope I didn't offend anyone who has** **Diabetes. I have a few family members and friends who have it so that's where I got the idea from. Thank you for reading. I was thinking for my next story I should do a bit of 'hero Ethan or hero Cal' but not sure what on, it'll come to me! :)**

 **I saw that Saturday's episode 11.07.15 looks like it is mostly about our Ethan and that he's doing some detective work or something like that so I look forward to watching the show when I finish work and I also look forward to reading everyone's fanfictions about it.**


End file.
